


La ballata dell'amore cieco

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Altered Mental States, Betrayal, Character Death, Cheating, Early Work, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un sottile velo di pietà gli si posò sugli occhi quando Inghilterra gli rivolse il suo ultimo sguardo. Ma una pietà che sapeva non avrebbe cambiato né quanto era accaduto, né quel miscuglio insensato di sensazioni che gli vagavano dentro.
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	La ballata dell'amore cieco

**_~ La ballata dell’amore cieco ~_ **

Ogni tanto gli sarebbe piaciuto somigliare un po’ di più ai suoi alleati.

Essere spensierato come Feliciano, o freddo, come Kiku.

E invece non era in grado di essere nessuna delle due cose. Era solo capace di continuare ad arrovellarsi, chiuso nella sua stanza, al buio, con due mandate alla porta. Non voleva vedere nessuno, e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che Italia lo andasse a cercare, perché gli serviva qualcosa o semplicemente perché aveva voglia di passare del tempo con lui.

Non era di Feliciano che aveva bisogno, quella notte. Sapeva che l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto lenire le sue pene in quel momento, era _lui_.

Tutto era successo quasi per caso, un giorno qualunque, l’ennesima volta in cui il suo sciocco alleato si era lasciato ghermire da Francia. E quando era andato a riprenderselo, era rimasto quasi folgorato.

Nel salotto di Bonnefoy, elegante come al solito, era seduto Arthur. Cercava di darsi un tono, di sembrare minaccioso al pari dell’alleato, ma Ludwig gli lesse in volto qualcosa di più. Lesse un’immensa stanchezza, e una tristezza senza pari.

Fu in quel momento che si domandò come avesse potuto non notare che Kirkland era... _bello_. E non bello del fascino volgare che invece era tipico di Francis, bensì bello come qualcosa di puro, di semplice, come un fiore che pareva appena sbocciato, ma che invece non era nuovo alla primavera.

Scosse la testa. Non era da lui cadere in quel genere di pensieri, vittima di metafore troppo sdolcinate per un uomo come lui. Ma non poteva fare a meno di far volare la mente a quei momenti, quando la sua personale ossessione aveva avuto inizio. 

Era cominciata come qualcosa di latente, delle immagini che ogni tanto gli si affacciavano alla mente, ma non vi aveva dato troppo peso. Quando poi aveva cominciato ad attendere con trepidazione ogni attimo in cui gli sarebbe stato possibile rivederlo, quando aveva scoperto di conoscere a memoria i lineamenti del suo volto... lì aveva finalmente compreso che la sua reazione in casa di Francia non era dovuta allo stupore di vedere quelle rughe sottili macchiare indelebilmente il suo volto.

No. Era _attrazione_.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegarne l’origine, né il motivo, ma Ludwig era perfettamente consapevole di essere attratto da Inghilterra, in modo quasi brutale.

E quando si accorse di quel bagliore d’interesse negli occhi nocciola della nazione, fu la sua fine. Erano avversarsi, destinati a scendere sul campo di battaglia per due fazioni avverse, e ne erano entrambi consapevoli.

Ne erano consapevoli anche quel giorno, nelle campagne inglesi, quando Arthur scoprì Ludwig acquattato nell’erba alta. Quando la scusa di una ricognizione in territorio nemico, non fu sufficiente per il biondo.

Quando Arthur sorrise, placidamente, e lo baciò. Senza nemmeno una spiegazione, senza nemmeno una parola. E Ludwig non poté fare altro che irrigidirsi, che stringere i pugni tentando di frenare delle mani di cui, lo sapeva, non avrebbe potuto più avere il controllo una volta libere da inibizioni.

Sentiva il suo odore pervadergli le narici, poi i sensi stessi, non ancora consapevole del fatto che quello stesso aroma avrebbe cominciato a perseguitarlo di lì a poco. Così come quelle mani. Così come quelle labbra, straordinariamente dolci, straordinariamente morbide.

Lo sbaglio di Ludwig era stato di non capire che quello non era affatto l’inizio. Quella era la sua fine.

*****

Per quanto Arthur si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricordare del primo bacio che aveva dato a Ludwig. Ricordava alla perfezione il paesaggio intorno a lui, ricordava la sensazione del delicato vento primaverile sulla pelle.

Ma non ricordava affatto ciò che aveva provato nel posare le labbra su quelle del tedesco. Solo che si era sentito felice, seppur di una felicità labile ed illusoria. Poi... solo buio intorno alla sua figura.

Non sapeva se la sua mente si rifiutasse di ricordare quegli attimi, o se lui si fosse autoimposto di offuscarli. L’unica cosa di cui era conscio in quel momento, era il sapore del peccato che rappresentava quel loro primo incontro, e del fatto che era stato il principio di una vita all’insegna del tradimento.

Prima aveva tradito l’Intesa. Poi Ludwig. E poi aveva tradito se stesso, permettendosi di causare tutto quell’inutile dolore.

La sindrome dell’abbandono, ecco che cos’aveva.

_Sei un’idiota, Arthur_

Si disse, parlando fra sé e sé come ormai gli capitava sempre più spesso. La verità era che cercava ancora disperatamente qualcuno che riempisse l’abissale vuoto creato da America. E quando si rendeva conto che si stava illudendo, che mentiva a se stesso, si lasciava andare, in caduta libera verso un baratro in cui trascinava tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno.

Era così da anni, e ne era consapevole. Ogni volta che conosceva qualcuno, nel ripensarlo sovrapponeva al suo volto quello di Alfred, arrivando a modificare i suoi stessi ricordi pur di avere un minimo barlume di speranza, qualcosa che gli dicesse che Alfred era ancora con lui, che erano ancora dei veri fratelli, non quella coppia di stupide nazioni in rivalità, che non sapevano far altro che litigare, litigare e litigare.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sapeva che in realtà invidiava America. Quando si rendeva conto che lui era felice, che era riuscito a liberarsi del fardello del passato... avrebbe voluto poter essere come lui, più intraprendente, e più libero di compiere le proprie scelte senza dover continuamente ascoltare i rimorsi della propria coscienza.

E invece era costretto a continuare a vivere quell’esistenza a metà, passata fra dominio e sottomissione, fra amore e odio. Una vita di cui Arthur non capiva l’utilità.

Gli era piaciuto stare con Germania. Era forte, era deciso, e anche dolce, sebbene possedere quest’ultima caratteristica fosse l’ultima cosa che il teutonico desiderasse. Ma non riusciva a pensare a lui senza sovrapporre al suo il volto di Alfred, come se l’unica cosa che gli interessasse in quella realtà fosse avere indietro suo fratello.

Sospirò. Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe sopportato quella situazione. Ma sapeva che quel processo distruttivo, doveva cessare. E presto.

*****

Era successo quasi per caso.

Era l’ennesimo pensiero che arrivava a tormentarlo nei momenti più bui, l’ennesimo ricordo che si affacciava persistente alla sua mente.

Quando Inghilterra gli disse che fra loro non avrebbe potuto funzionare, che niente di quello che gli aveva detto col passare del tempo aveva più un senso ormai, non aveva voluto credergli. Pensava che si sentisse in colpa per i suoi alleati, esattamente come lui, per quella sorta di tradimento che entrambi stavano attuando.

Poi un giorno, durante una ricognizione in territorio francese, l’aveva visto con Bonnefoy. E aveva compreso dall’intimità dei loro gesti che il tradimento di Inghilterra andava ben oltre quello arrecato all’Intesa.

Aveva tradito lui. E aveva tradito tutte quelle promesse, gettate al vento al primo bacio dato al francese.

Ricordò che quando li vide, gli parve che gli avessero sparato. Istintivamente, si portò una mano al cuore, cercando un proiettile inesistente. Non era tangibile, quel dolore, ma era reale più che mai.

Voleva tornare a casa, ma non si sentiva in grado di affrontare nessuno. Così si limitò a camminare, a lungo, senza sosta, come se volesse diventare così stanco da soffocare quei pensieri che lo attanagliavano, atroci come un presagio di morte.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, dopo un tempo che non avrebbe saputo definire, si rese conto di essere giunto alla periferia di Parigi. Rimase disarmato da ciò che vide.

Fatiscenza, vecchiume, sporco, trasandato. Fame, povertà, paura.

_Questo luogo deve avere il mio stesso aspetto in questo momento._

Fu questo pensiero a scatenare la rabbia che fino a quel momento era stata latente.

Ricordò di aver scagliato un pugno contro un solido muro di cemento, e si osservò la mano per analizzare la ferita, ancora aperta.

E non si sarebbe chiusa mai. Quel taglio era l’egida di quanto Inghilterra gli aveva fatto, quel taglio narrava tutto il dolore che Ludwig aveva sempre fuggito come il peggiore dei mali, ma che adesso arrivava a colpirlo con una forza quasi letale. Si prese la testa fra le mani, stringendola con forza, cercando di far uscire dalla mente qualsiasi memoria che ivi fosse immagazzinata. Cercando di dimenticare quelle labbra, quelle mani, quel sorriso, che ormai avevano solo sapore di promesse infrante.

*****

Arthur stava seduto nella sua stanza, pigramente disteso su una poltrona, senza far altro che guardare il soffitto.

Era stanco. Stanco di vivere, stanco di fingere. Era in quella posizione da ore ormai, ma sentiva di non avere nemmeno la forza necessaria per muoversi, né ne aveva la voglia.

Perché non sarebbe potuto rimanere lì per sempre? Da solo, o forse solo in compagnia della sua immaginazione. Lasciando fuori dalla porta ogni ricordo, e tutto il rimorso che gli pesava addosso, come una colpa ancestrale.

Perché lui non poteva negare di avere le sue colpe. Si rifiutava di ricordare l’attimo, di obliare il suo peccato. O forse non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza per ricordarlo. Ma era innegabile che lui aveva sbagliato, anzi che la sua stessa esistenza stava diventando un enorme errore.

Non ricordava, non voleva ricordare, il momento in cui aveva ceduto a Francia, sancendo così la propria sconfitta, la sconfitta di un futuro migliore, un futuro in cui non avrebbe avuto bisogno di distorcere la realtà e i suoi stessi ricordi, tentando di incastrare in essi Alfred.

Si era umiliato, per un gioco chiamato peccato, chiamato lussuria, chiamato carne e sudore. Perché era per queste bassezze che aveva scelto di vendere il suo orgoglio, per delle proposte fatte al momento sbagliato, quando lui sentiva di stare per toccare il fondo.

E che gli rincrescesse non aveva importanza. Si può dimenticare il passato, ma mai cancellarlo. Questo gli avevano insegnato gli anni, e le lievi rughe sulla sua fronte.

Appoggiò la testa contro il cuscino, desiderando almeno di vederlo improvvisamente inumidirsi di lacrime salate. Ma nemmeno piangere gli era concesso, in quel personale e maledetto Inferno di mattoni.

Stava ancora pensando, o cercando di non pensare, quando la porta improvvisamente si aprì.

In quel momento non fu certo di quello che stava accadendo, e cominciò a convincersi di essersi addormentato senza accorgersene, e che quello era solo un sogno.

O, dovette rendersi conto troppo presto, un incubo.

Ludwig era in piedi sulla soglia, immobile, come una statua fatta col più puro dei marmi. Fissava Arthur senza dire una parola, ma loquace nei pensieri, che avrebbero fatto rabbrividire l’inglese se espressi.

Inghilterra si accorse con orrore che nella mano destra, quasi con naturalezza, il tedesco portava una pistola. Pur nel momento di panico, notò che era piccola e assai vecchia, e la classificò come una Colt antica.

_Una pistola antica per un’antica colpa._

Si trovò a pensare, aggrappandosi ancora alla flebile convinzione che quello fosse un sogno.

Dovette ricredersi quando udì un rumore assordante, e si rese conto che il suo desiderio si era avverato. Ora il cuscino, abbandonato accanto a lui, era zuppo. Ma non di lacrime.

Prima di chiudere gli occhi, Arthur diede un tacito addio al suo sangue, spillato per il pagamento delle sue colpe.

Poi guardò il tedesco negli occhi, solo per un istante.

L’aveva perdonato.

 _Good bye, Alfred._ Si permise di pensare. In vita così in morte. Sempre per il fratello perduto.

*****

La mano gli tremò quando l’indice andò a sfiorare il freddo metallo del grilletto, ma per nessuna ragione al mondo l’avrebbe mostrato ad Arthur.

Nella sua mente ricorrevano immagini di torture, vedeva tutti i modi più brutali di uccidere un essere umano, dalla ghigliottina alla sedia elettrica.

Ma mai la sedia elettrica gli avrebbe potuto donare quel lampo di speranza, presto mutata in delusione, che un’esecuzione a sangue freddo gli stava regalando.

Non era in sé, ma era stranamente cosciente di questa follia.

Una pazzia sottile, penetrante, che lo aveva avvolto nelle sue spire e lo stava guidando. Ma non importava: lui non avrebbe opposto resistenza.

La vista del sangue di Arthur, di quel sangue che poche settimane prima poteva sentire ribollire sotto la pelle dell’inglese, gli fece ricordare chi era veramente. Lui era una nazione fin troppo importante per cedere a quelle bassezze, a quel gioco che alcuni avrebbero chiamato ‘amore’, ma che lui ormai classificava solo come finzione.

Se la prese con se stesso per non essere riuscito a mantenere il controllo, per aver permesso che la rabbia diventasse padrona di lui, dei suoi pensieri, e dei suoi gesti.

Un sottile velo di pietà gli si posò sugli occhi quando Inghilterra gli rivolse il suo ultimo sguardo. Ma una pietà che sapeva non avrebbe cambiato né quanto era accaduto, né quel miscuglio insensato di sensazioni che gli vagavano dentro.

Si sedette accanto al corpo esanime di quello che era stato il suo amante, come se fosse seduto su un trono, il trono di un re che per quel giorno non avrebbe saputo dominare, ma veniva dominato.

Guardò la pelle dell’altro macchiarsi di un rosso penetrante, la guardò rovinarsi, la immaginò deperire sotto il peso della morte, e pensò poi invece ai giorni in cui su quella stessa pelle gli era concesso passare le mani, accarezzarla, pensare che fosse propria e a quanto gli piacesse poterlo fare.

Appoggiò la testa allo schienale, e si passò la pistola sulla tempia. Ancora una volta, il freddo del metallo lo fece rabbrividire.

Non sapeva se il suo corpo avrebbe sopportato l’ennesimo proiettile, questa volta fin troppo reale perché la ferita guarisse col tempo. L’indice scivolò nuovamente sul grilletto, in modo quasi sensuale.

_Auf Wiedersehen, England._

Pensò. Poi, il nulla.


End file.
